For a vehicle-mounted camera, which is, for example, mounted at the rear of a vehicle and captures surrounding images to monitor a vehicle traveling behind the vehicle or obstructions existing in the surroundings of the vehicle, foreign substances such as water droplets and mud may be attached on a lens serving as an image-capturing surface, for example, during rainy weather. In such a case, the vehicle-mounted camera cannot clearly capture the surrounding image. In this respect, there is a known device for cleaning a lens of the vehicle-mounted camera described, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-171491. With the cleaning device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-171491, a cleaning liquid is sprayed over the lens surface of the camera, and then, high-pressurized air is sprayed to remove the foreign substances attached on the lens.
However, the conventional example disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-171491 described above needs a large amount of cleaning liquid to be sprayed over the lens surface, causing a problem of consuming the large amount of cleaning liquid.